Life fibers and medals combine!
by guyver 2
Summary: this was originally gonna be a kill la kill x kamen rider drive story but then i ran outta ideas for that story and when i DID get some flowin' again my dad passed away, so yeah but i'm gettin' back into writing my stories both because i need to and because my dad wouldn't want me to stop just because he's gone so not only is this a comeback story. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: ATTACK MODE RYUKO, SATSUKI, NUI AND TAI!

 _Okay so originally this was going to be a kill la kill x kamen rider drive story… but then I ran outta ideas for that story and when I finally got some going my dad passed away and I just kinda lost interest, but I'm starting to write again and am starting with this story._

Tai and his family were all piled into their private car and on vacation in Tokyo, Tai decided that this was best after the events of their team up with den-o and the other kamen riders. While ryuko and nui were new to the Tokyo area Tai, satsuki, and Sorochio had been here before so they knew where to go.

"So what do you guys wanna do while we're here?" ryuko asked as she looked out the window. "Don't know, we could go to some of the museums." Tai suggested but that just got a unified groan from ryuko and nui. "Come on! We're on vacation, can't we do something that doesn't involve learning?!" nui exclaimed. "Yeah if I wanted to have things pounded into my head repeatedly I'd have stayed back at Honnouji with mako and the elites." Ryuko added as she sat back down. "Well, guess that ends that vote." Satsuki joked. "Funny, well there's always the mead-corner but even WITH me, satsuki, and dad leading the way we could get lost." Tai replied.

"What's the meda-corner?" satsuki asked. "The meda-corner? It's a local hotspot for meda-fighters and their medabots." Tai replied. "What's a medabot?" nui asked. "Their robots that're about 3 or 4 feet tall that utilize these gold coin like hexagons called "medals", they're a medabots' brain, heart, and soul." Tai explained. "Soul?" ryuko asked. "Yeah, medabots have their own personalities to make them more unique." Tai replied. "What can they do?" Sorochiro asked. "Well that depends on their meda-parts, those are like the medabots' muscles and underneath that there's the tinpet which is like its' skeleton." Tai replied.

Just as Tai finished his sentence the car came to a screeching halt. "What's wrong?" Tai asked "Well there's a… uh, robot in the road sir." The driver replied. "What? Stay here." Tai said as he exited the car. Indeed there was a robot in the road, it had a pale white face, hands and body, brown long hair with a long grey ribbon on each side, blue wide eyes, no visible mouth, and wore red oriental ninja style clothes. "Tai?" the robot asked. "Eva?!" Tai exclaimed. "EVA! Don't go off running away like that." Replied the robots' owner. Her owner was around Tais' height but more or less had a slim build, short brown hair, green eyes, wore a light grey t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers. "Emily?" Tai asked. The owner turned and instantly recognized him. "Tai, hey man! How've you been?" Emily exclaimed. "Good, hey guys everything's okay it's just a couple of old friends." Tai said as his sisters and father climbed outta the car. "Who's this?" nui asked. "This is Emily and her medabot Eva." Tai explained. Just then Eva's name and serial number appeared out of nowhere as she introduced herself. "Hello I'm Eva." Eva said.

 _Eva specialty throwing knives and smoke bombs. Medabot type: kunoichi, meda-fighter: Emily._

"What was that?" ryuko asked with a look on her face that read _what the hell just happened?_ "Oh, that happens whenever we meet a new medabot and their meda-fighter." Tai explained. "Only I'm retired from robattles because of medical reasons." Emily explained. "Well that sucks now doesn't it, you were a beast back in the day." Tai joked. "Yeah well, even a beast like me needs to know when to stop right?!" Emily exclaimed.

Before the banter between the five could continue six medabots appeared around Eva. "EMILY HELP!" Eva yelled. "I GOT YA EVA!" Tai yelled as he jumped in between the medabots and Eva. Tai scooped up Eva and threw her towards Emily yelling "catch!". Emily caught Eva easily and satsuki, ryuko, and nui went to help Tai. "I take these things are medabots too?" satsuki asked. "Yep, ninja types like eva." Tai replied.

 _White sword: specialty sword and speed, medabot type: ninja, meda-fighter: unknown._

"Oh for the… again with those freakin' stat boxes!?" Ryuko growled. "Can't be helped, besides without them how's the reader supposed to know what each medabot can do?!" Tai exclaimed. "Did he just break the fourth wall?" satsuki asked. "NO FAIR ONLY DEADPOOL CAN DO THAT!" nui yelled. Just then the four white swords rushed the four siblings and attacked them slashing their arms, legs and bodies. "Stand tall, we should heal up soon enough!?" Tai exclaimed hissing through the pain. "Negative, the swords we white swords use are high frequency blades, these blades separate the molecular bonds between atoms preventing you from healing." One of the white swords said as it approached Tai. "Well… fuck us then." Ryukos replied.

On that note the four white swords finished the four off be running them through their hearts with their swords. "Tai, Satsuki, Ryuko, Nui!" Sorochiro yelled as he ran towards his children. The white swords retreated leaving the four for dead. "Dad… I'm sorry… I couldn't guh… keep the girls safe." Tai said as he slowly bled out. "You have nothing to apologize for, you did the best you could." Sorochiro said reassuring Tai that he didn't screw up. "Perhaps I can be of assistance." A mysterious voice said. "Who said that?" Sorochiro asked. "I did." The voice replied. Sorochiro turned to see an old man with white hair on the sides of his head but none on top of it and he was wearing a white lab coat a white button up shirt, dark pants and shoes, and a black visor over his eyes.

"E- Eugene!?" Sorochiro exclaimed. "Yep, long time no see eh soro." Dr Aki replied. "Doc no offense but… how can you help?" Emily asked as she and eva checked on ryuko, satsuki, and nui. "The Medabot Corporation has been experimenting with some new technology, Emily do you know how we started growing our own medals since we quickly ran low on original medals to clone?!" Dr. Aki exclaimed. "Yeah that's how eva was born right?!" Emily replied. "Yes, well we've also been experimenting with soul transference. Dr. Aki said. "Really!?" eva exclaimed in shock. "Uh-ha, we reverse engineered it from the tech the medalorians used to put their souls in the medals we have today." Dr. Aki replied. "But your children have to agree to the process willingly or else it could be rather traumatizing for them." Dr. Aki said. "If it means… getting even… with the guys who sent those things… then I agree." Ryuko grunted. "Same here." Nui said. "Me too." Satsuki groaned. "I will do whatever it takes… to protect both this world… and my sisters." Tai

Shortly after Tai, Sorochiro, eva, Emily, ryuko, satsuki, nui, and Dr .aki were on their way to the Medabot Corporation to undergo the procedure. "Altair prepare the necessary equipment, we're bringing in four emergency cases." Dr. Aki said as he coordinated with the woman named Altair over his cell phone. _"Right away doctor."_ Altair replied as ∞she hurried off to ready the equipment. "Altair, is there something I can do to help?" asked a moth themed medabot. "Yeah hummer, go get four blank medals. We got four emergency cases that need to be transferred over into them." Altair replied. "You got it." Hummer replied as he flew off.

 _Hummer specialty: speed and stealth, medabot type: moth, meda-fighter: Altair_

Soon enough Tai and his sisters were in the medabot corporations' experimental procedures wing about to undergo the treatment. "Now remember, this is only a TEMPERARY measure… we're only putting you in these bodies until we can fully restore your old ones." Dr. Aki said as he set the proper adjustments to the machine. "Yeah… we got it." Tai replied as he tried to ignore his wounds. "Good, just needed to double check." Dr. Aki replied as he switched the machine on.

The process was slow and relatively painless, Tai and his sisters felt a slight tingle in the backs of their skulls but other than that nothing painful occurred, but the four soon felt their bodies and souls slowly separate as their minds quickly went blank and they went into a coma like state. The medals their souls went into instantly engraved themselves with the "infinity" symbol. And were sent into the room were dr. aki and Altair were operating the equipment. "Take their medals and do a quick analysis" dr. aki said as he handed the medals to Altair. "Yes sir." Altair replied as she hurried off with hummer in tow.

After two hours of analysis, meda-part selection, and meda-part augmentation to match the fours power output Altair finally got back to Dr. Aki. "After careful analysis of the fours' medals I have concluded that their power is so great that they are capable of using any and all types of meda-parts." Altair said as she placed the medals on the table. "I see, that's quite the turn out. To be able to use all types of meda-parts… they must have tremendous physical and spiritual power." Dr. Aki said as he observed the construction and painting of the fours' meda-parts. "Though if I may ask… why do two of the sets of meda-parts look like they're wearing well for lack of better words… sleazy garter belted bikinis?!" Altair asked with a slight blush on her face. "When we were transferring their soul's ryuko and satsuki had memories of wearing similar garbs… so I figured it'd be best to put them in meda-parts with a familiar appearance." Dr. Aki replied. "But we're also making the four a second set of parts, Tai and ryuko will have parts similar to metabee's, satsuki will have a set similar to sumilidon, and nui will have a set similar to brass." Dr. Aki said Altair had her doubts but decided to go along with it. "Right, got ya." Altair replied. "Hey I'm not like my buddy soro… I'm not a perv I'm being serious." Dr. Aki said defending himself. "Altair, he's telling the truth. My voice stress analyzer can confirm it." Hummer said. "Alright, I'll buy it." Altair said.

An hour later Sorochiro walked into the lab and saw Dr. Aki and Altair installing Tai and his sisters' medals into their new medabot bodies. "When do you think they'll wake up?" Sorochiro asked. "Could be any time now." Altair replied. Just then the medabot corporations alarm sounded indicating someone had broken in. "What's happening?" Sorochiro asked. "Dr. Aki!" yelled Emily and eva. "Altair get ikki and metabee down here… now!" Dr. Aki ordered. "Yes sir right away." Altair calmly replied.

Altair went over to the video and audio intercom and called up the testing chamber where ikki, metabee, koji, sumilidon, Erika, brass, Rintaro, kantaroth, Sam, pepper cat, spike, cyan dog, Sloan, totalizer, henry, arc beetle, and rokusho were testing out some new meda-parts. "Ikki do you hear me?" Altair asked. _"Yeah we're here altair, what's wrong?"_ ikki asked. "Someone broke in, me and Dr. Aki are working on something to help, it'll take some time but once their up and running we'll send them to help." Altair explained. _"Got it, we'll do our best."_ Ikki replied. "How long will it take for them to awaken?" Emily asked. "At least 5 minutes." Dr, Aki replied. "Emily, I'm sending hummer to help metabee and the others, please let me take eva so she can give them her aid as well." Altair exclaimed. "Sure, just promise you'll take care of her." Emily replied handing Altair her meda-watch. "You have my word, I'll treat her as if she were my own." Altair promised.

Authors' notes: hey guys, yeah I'll bet you didn't know I was a medabots fan huh? The characters Altair and hummer are property of AltairSky of deviantart. Emily and eva are property of LittleMissSkuld of deviantart, both of which gave their blessing to me to use their characters. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: let the rumble begin.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! GO MY MIGHTY WHITE SWORDS, GO AND TAKE EVERY MEDAL IN THIS ROTTEN PLACE!" sea slug yelled as he laughed like a madman. "Sea slug don't you think this is going a bit overboard?" squid guts asked. "No, every time we fought metabee we lost, this time we'll have an advantage over him." Sea slug replied. "I'll admit, overwhelming him may be the first LEGITAMIT good idea you've had sea slug." Shrimplets said as he sucked on his pacifier. "HEY I'VE HAD PLENTY OF GOOD IDEAS!" sea slug yelled.

Meanwhile metabee and the others were trying to make a bottle neck at the halfway point of the building. "Metabee we can't keep this up forever!" rokusho yelled. "He's right we need to retreat." Eva said. "No! If we retreat we give them more ground." Metabee replied as he fired his laser rifle at one of the white swords. "We get that but we don't have any choice." Brass said as she blasted another white sword. "METABEE FOR ONCE FORGO YOUR PRIDE AND ORDER A GODDAMN RETREAT!" hummer yelled as he slashed another white sword in half. "Alright!? Everyone pull back towards the training room." Metabee exclaimed.

"DAMN IT!" Altair yelled as she slammed her fist into the wall. "Altair please, calm yourself." Dr. Aki said. "They need help, how long until tai and the others wake up?" Sorochiro asked. "We're already awake." Tai replied as he stepped onto the floor. Tai was looked like a cross between a human and a dragon, he had two gauntlets shaped like Chinese dragon heads, pointed shoulder pads, boots with points at the very end where his toes would be that went straight up, the very tips of his fingers where pointed like claws, his chest armor ended just above his midsection and had black points running across it for decoration, he had blood red eyes and a golden crown like head piece with short points on it where his face would be that ran horizontally, his armor was golden for the most part the rest of his body was pitch black.

 _Tai specialty: fire blasts medabot type: dragon meda-fighter: none_

"Yeah, now it's payback time for the ninja fuckheads for what they did to us." Ryuko said as she raised her scissor blade. Ryuko looked like she did when she and senketsu were synchronized. ( art/Medabot-Kill-La-Kill-Ryuko-Matoi-593541364)

 _Ryuko specialty: scissor blade and speed Medabot type: Kamui_ _meda-fighter: none_

"Though I don't agree with your choice of language, yes I do believe it's time for us to even the score." Satsuki said as she raised bakuzan. Satsuki looked like she did when she and junketsu were in override. ( art/Medabot-Kill-La-Kill-Satsuki-Kiryuin-593544093)

 _Satsuki specialty: sword and speed medabot type: kamui meda-fighter: none_

"I COULDN'T AGREE MORE!" nui screamed as she raised her scissor blade up. Nui looked like a cross between a human and a bat, her fingers looked like claws, she had big ass wings on her back, had armored greaves for feet, her chest armor was like tais' ended just above her midsection with big black set of batwings on the front, pointed shoulder pads, and her head had a gothic style crown on it.

 _Nui specialty: scissor blade and speed medabot type: nacto-knight meda-fighter: none_

"Nice to see the four of you awake." Emily said. "Yeah, metabee and the others could really use your help." Altair added as she rubbed her hand. "Well what better way to test out our new bodies than a good old fashioned brawl." Tai replied. "Just tell us where they are and we'll take care of the rest." Ryuko said. Meanwhile the rubber robos were advancing on metabee and the others "Metabee, we're running low on ammo." Brass said as she kicked a white sword away. Just than one of the white swords made it past metabee and tried to impale eva. "EVA LOOK OUT!" metabee yelled. "OH NO!" eva screamed. Just then a golden energy beam came out of nowhere and blew the white sword to pieces. "WHAT WHO DID THAT!" sea slug yelled. As eva shakily stood up she saw Tai standing in front of her. "You okay eva?" Tai asked as he helped her to her feet. "Yeah, good to see you and your sisters are okay." Eva replied.

"HEY JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" sea slug yelled. Tai turned towards the robos with his sisters behind him, Tai then lifted his arm and mead his right hand to look like a gun and spoke. "Saa omae no tsumi wo kazoe, tamashii ni fumi-todomare!" Tai announced as he pointed towards the robos. "HA! Do you know just HOW MANY sins we've committed?" sea slug replied. "WHITE SWORDS TURN THEM ALL INTO SCRAP METAL!" sea slug ordered. "Hm, what fools." Satsuki said as she rushed a group of white swords and used her greater speed to slash all the white swords in half. "Childs play." Satsuki mocked.

"HOW THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT!" sea slug yelled. "My sword is made out of an extremely strong material plus it was given the high frequency treatment to give it that extra bite." Satsuki explained. While satsuki was slashin' and hackin' at some more white swords ryuko decided to jump into the fray with nui. "HA HA HA! THIS IS SO GODDMAN FUN!" ryuko said as she laughed like a mad man. "TELL ME ABOUT IT WE'RE FIGHTIN' ROBOTS SO WE CAN BE AS HARDCORE AS WE WANT AND IT'LL STILL BE PG-13, MMMMMH DELICIOUS ULTRA VIOLANCE!" nui exclaimed as she slashed a dozen white swords with her sword. Before too long the remaining white swords were trashed and spurting oil.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" sea slug yelled as he pushed the transport button on his meda-watch. "TRANSPORT ROBO-EMPEROR!" sea slug yelled. Just as soon as he said it robo-emperor appeared and roared at the top of its vocal-processor. "Well this should be fun." Ryuko joked as she rose her sword. Tai raised his hand in front of his sisters to stop him. "I've got this girls." Tai said. "Go for it tai." Satsuki replied. "He's all yours." Nui said. "Go right ahead bro." ryuko said. Tai walked towards robo-emperor while his sisters and the others watched to see what would happen. "Be careful that's one strong medabot!" metabee said. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Tai replied as he started to glow gold. "What the!?" sea slug exclaimed. "That light…" pepper cat trailed off. "Hes' got the meda-force!?" metabee exclaimed. "That's right since me and my sisters have our own one of a kind medals we can access the meda-force rather easily." Tai replied.

"Robo-emperor vaporize him!" sea slug ordered. Robo-emperor opened its massive maw and charged its laser weapon to use on Tai. Meanwhile Tais' glow intensified as he charged up his meda-force. "ROBO-EMPEROR FIRE!" sea-slug yelled. Robo-emperor fired his laser as Tai did the same. "MEDA-FORCE!" Tai screamed. The two blasts collided but Tai ultimately won through as it shoved robo-emperors back down its throat while Tais' meda-force blast fried robo-emperor.

The medal popped outta robo-emperor and landed on the ground shortly before sea slug scooped it up and retreated with the other robos. "NEXT WE'LL GET YOU!" sea slug screamed. "Yeah… and next time we'll be better equipped." Tai replied." metabee made his way towards tai and his sisters while the others attended to their damaged parts and injured workers. "Thanks for the help, though I do have one question." Metabee said "Ask away." Tai replied. "How're you able to access the mead-force so easily?" metabee asked. "Me and my sisters have fought pretty much every day of our lives." Tai replied. "SERIOUSLY!?" metabee exclaimed as his eyes widened cartoonishly. "Yeah, we're all pretty strong." Tai replied.

A few moments later Tai, ryuko, satsuki, nui, and the other medabots were in the observation room with dr. aki, Sorochiro, Altair, and Emily. "So you're telling us that these four are humans who had their souls transferred into medals?" crosser dog asked. "Yes, and until their bodies are fully healed this is the only way to keep them alive." Altair explained. "Right… so no telling ANYBODY about this, metabee that goes double for you." Dr. Aki said. "WHAT!? WHY ME!?" metabee exclaimed clearly offended. "Because you're such a loud mouth and you never think before you talk." Hummer replied. Metabees' rebuttal was to fire a warning shot at hummer. After that Altair promptly decked metabee in the head. "DON'T YOU EVER FIRE AT HUMMER AGAIN YOU MISSERABLE EXCUSE FOR A WIND UP TOY!" Altair screamed. "WIND UP TOY!?" metabee exclaimed. Just then Tai smacked BOTH their heads together. "Stop acting like such spoiled brats already." Tai said in a calm neutral tone. "OW!" both metabee and Altair yelled.

Authors notes: two chapters down… eight to go, it's hard comin' up with new ideas for the story but I'm dedicated to it so I'll keep it up. Plus I've got a bit of a story arc planned out for the next few stories after this so… there's that.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys I'm giving you an update on the story, basically I'm taking a break from it right now and working on another project, as soon as that one's done I'll get back to the story. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

okay so anyone whos been following my latest kill la kill crossover story with the medabots series will note that there isn't a chapter 3... and unfortunately there never will be, at least not right now. i'm dropping the story for now because i can't think of anyway to continue it from were i left off, while i'm planning on picking it up again later on right now i have to drop it. sorry guys.


End file.
